Netflix Animated Heroes
Netflix Animated Heroes is a 2020 Crossover Fighting Game featuring Netflix Animated Characters. This game is inspired by Street Fighter X Tekken. It is also developed by Bandai Namco. The game will be coming out on July 17th 2020 in Japan, and July 24th 2020 in North America Story Mode *When lots of evil villains from different dimensions plan to takeover the world, It’s up to Pinky Malinky, Callum, Kip, And The Others To Save The world. Opening Cutscene: * The Opening Cutscene begins with Larryboy being attacked by Captain Dirtbeard, Who seeks revenge on anyone that he will destroy, and everything they love. He tries to run away from him, until he got scared where he sees other characters from different dimensions, so he ran away, He talks to Bob about what happened, Until Bob Said To Him, Oh They Are Not Enemies, They’re friends, and they just want to say hi to you. So Larry And Bob Said Hi to everyone they meet for the first time, Little Dot tells Bob And Larry about what Captain Dirtbeard did to them. As The Opening Cutscene Ends, They’re off on a search to find the others that went missing. List of chapters in story mode All Playable Characters: * Turbo (Turbo F.A.S.T) * Bob The Tomato (Veggietales In The House) * Larry The Cucumber (Veggietales In The House) * Kip (Word Party) * Poppy (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) * DJ Suki (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) * Little Dot (Harvey Girls Forever) * Pinky Malinky (Pinky Malinky) * Callum (The Dragon Prince) * Chief Randall Crawford (Paradise P.D) * J.J (Pinky Malinky) * Lulu (Word Party) * King Julien (All Hail King Julien) * Bullet (Paradise P.D) * Toby (Treehouse Detectives) * Beep (Ask The Storybots) * Hiccup And Toothless (Dragons: Race To The Edge) * Takashi Shirogane (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Leo (Legend Quest) * Gina (Paradise P.D) * Yellow And Red (Larva Island) * Bheem (Mighty Little Bheem) * Petunia Rhubarb (Veggietales In The House) * Mort (All Hail King Julien) * Bing (Ask The Storybots) * Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Lotta (Harvey Girls Forever) * Stanley Hopson (Paradise P.D) * Don Andrés (Legend Quest) * Skidmark (Turbo F.A.S.T) * Madame Blueberry (Veggietales In The House) * Happy (Happy!) * Retsuko (Aggretsuko) * Ben (Motown Magic) * Jay (Beat Bugs) * Ezran (The Dragon Prince) * Millie (Treehouse Detectives) * Hap (Ask The Storybots) * Tuffnut And Ruffnut (Dragons: Race To The Edge) * Smidge (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) * Pinkeye (Harvey Girls Forever) * Marcella (Legend Quest) * Chet (Turbo F.A.S.T) * Tuca And Bertie (Tuca And Bertie) * Mickey (Motown Magic) * Crick (Beat Bugs) * Fishlegs And Meatlug (Dragons: Race To The Edge) * Pidge (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Bobby The Elder (Harvey Girls Forever) * Jewel Sparkles (We’re Lalaloopsy) * Spot Splatted Splash (We’re Lalaloopsy) * Crumbs Sugar Cookie (We’re Lalaloopsy) * Burn (Turbo F.A.S.T) * Princess Bean (Disenchantment) * Director Ton (Aggretsuko) * Crabsformer (Larva Island) * Glitter Lucky (Glitter Force) * Lukas Remy (Kong: King Of The Apes) * Buddy Thunderstruck (Buddy Thunderstruck) * Glitter Peace (Glitter Force) * Bubbles (Popples) * Chip And Potato (Chip And Potato) * Charlie (Charlie’s Colorforms City) * Dak (Dragons: Rescue Riders) * Winger (Dragons: Rescue Riders) * YooHoo (YooHoo To The Rescue) Echo Fighters: Here is a list of all echo Fighters in the game: * Whiplash (Turbo F.A.S.T) (Echo Fighter Of Turbo) * Pa Grape (Veggietales In The House) (Echo Fighter Of Bob The Tomato) * Ichabeezer (Veggietales In The House) (Echo Fighter Of Larry The Cucumber) * Franny (Word Party) (Echo Fighter Of Kip) * Branch (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) (Echo Fighter Of Poppy) * Biggie (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) (Echo Fighter Of DJ Suki) * Audrey (Harvey Girls Forever) (Echo Fighter Of Little Dot) * Babs (Pinky Malinky) (Echo Fighter Of Pinky Malinky) * Rayla (The Dragon Prince) (Echo Fighter Of Callum) * Kevin (Paradise P.D) (Echo Fighter Of Chief Randall Crawford) * Channing (Pinky Malinky) (Echo Fighter Of J.J) * Bailey (Word Party) (Echo Fighter Of Lulu) * Clover (All Hail King Julien) (Echo Fighter Of King Julien) * Dusty (Paradise P.D) (Echo Fighter Of Bullet) * Teri (Treehouse Detectives) (Echo Fighter Of Toby) * Bang (Ask The Storybots) (Echo Fighter Of Beep) * Snotlout And Hookfang (Dragons: Race To The Edge) (Echo Fighter Of Hiccup And Toothless) * Keith (Voltron: Legendary Defender) (Echo Fighter Of Takashi Shirogane) * Teodora (Legend Quest) (Echo Fighter Of Leo) * Fitz (Paradise P.D) (Echo Fighter Of Gina) * Chuck (Larva Island) (Echo Fighter Of Yellow And Red) * Kalia (Mighty Little Bheem) (Echo Fighter Of Bheem) * Laura Carrot (Veggietales In The House) (Echo Fighter Of Petunia Rhubarb) * Maurice (All Hail King Julien) (Echo Fighter Of Mort) * Bo (Ask The Storybots) (Echo Fighter Of Bing) * Hunk (Voltron: Legendary Defender) (Echo Fighter Of Lance) * Lucretia (Harvey Girls Forever) (Echo Fighter Of Lotta) * Mayor Karen Crawford (Paradise P.D) (Echo Fighter Of Stanley Hopson) * Alebrije (Legend Quest) (Echo Fighter Of Don Andrés) * Hardcase (Turbo F.A.S.T) (Echo Fighter Of Skidmark) * Junior Asparagus (Veggietales In The House) (Echo Fighter Of Madame Blueberry) * Fenneko (Aggretsuko) (Echo Fighter Of Retsuko) * Dancing Machine (Motown Magic) (Echo Fighter Of Ben) * Buzz (Beat Bugs) (Echo Fighter Of Jay) * Ellis (The Dragon Prince) (Echo Fighter Of Ezran) * Bean (Treehouse Detectives) (Echo Fighter Of Millie) * Boop (Ask The Storybots) (Echo Fighter Of Hap) * Astrid And Stormfly (Dragons: Race To The Edge) (Echo Fighter Of Tuffnut And Ruffnut) * TBA (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) (Echo Fighter Of Smidge) * The Bow (Harvey Girls Forever) (Echo Fighter Of Pinkeye) * Baba Yaga (Legend Quest) (Echo Fighter Of Marcella) * Smooth Move (Turbo F.A.S.T) (Echo Fighter Of Chet) * Speckle (Tuca And Bertie) (Echo Fighter Of Tuca And Bertie) * Ella Love (Motown Magic) (Echo Fighter Of Mickey) * Kumi (Beat Bugs) (Echo Fighter Of Crick) * TBA (Dragons: Race To The Edge) (Echo Fighter Of Fishlegs And Meatlug) * Princess Allura (Voltron: Legendary Defender) (Echo Fighter Of Pidge) * Tiny (Harvey Girls Forever) (Echo Fighter Of Bobby The Elder) * Rosy Bumps N Bruises (We’re Lalaloopsy) (Echo Fighter Of Jewel Sparkles) * Storm E Sky (We’re Lalaloopsy) (Echo Fighter Of Spot Splatted Splash) * Dot Starlight (We’re Lalaloopsy) (Echo Fighter Of Crumbs Sugar Cookie) * White Shadow (Turbo F.A.S.T) (Echo Fighter Of Burn) * TBA (Disenchantment) (Echo Fighter Of Princess Bean) * TBA (Aggretsuko) (Echo Fighter Of Director Ton) * Glitter Sunny (Glitter Force) (Echo Fighter Of Glitter Lucky) * Kong (Kong: King Of The Apes) (Echo Fighter Of Lukas Remy) * Darnell (Buddy Thunderstruck) (Echo Fighter Of Buddy Thunderstruck) * Glitter Spring (Glitter Force) (Echo Fighter Of Glitter Peace) * Yikes (Popples) (Echo Fighter Of Bubbles) * TBA (Chip And Potato) (Echo Fighter Of Chip And Potato) * TBA (Charlie’s Colorforms City) (Echo Fighter Of Charlie) * TBA (Dragons: Rescue Riders) (Echo Fighter Of Dak) * TBA (Dragons: Rescue Riders) (Echo Fighter Of Winger) * Pammee (YooHoo To The Rescue) (Echo Fighter Of YooHoo) Fighter Ballot: Here are the most requested Characters, Unlike The Super Smash Bros Series: * She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) * Hilda (Hilda) * Carmen Sandiego (Carmen Sandiego) * Jim (Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia) * Sonnie (Love, Death & Robots) * Francis X (F is for Family) * Alucard (Castlevania) * Scarlet Carmesim (Super Drags) * Sullivan (The Last Kids on Earth) * Nick Birch (Big Mouth) * Adam, Kai, and Mira (The Hollow) * Darel (Kulipari) * Captain Underpants (The Epic Tales Of Captain Underpants) * Dib (Invader Zim: Enter The Florpus) * Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) * Boss Baby (The Boss Baby: Back In Business) Win Quotes: Every playable character has over 7 win quotes Turbo: * Win Quote 1: “Ha ha ha, Snailed it” (From the episode “Crazy Fast”) * Win Quote 2: “Come on. Victory tomato party at the track! Let’s Go!” (From the episode “Ace of Race”) * Win Quote 3: “Oh, yeah, Totally! Actually, I have no idea what that is” (From the episode “Turbo Drift”) * Win Quote 4: “Yes, yes, yes! No, no Yeah! Snailed it!” (From the episode “Surf N Turf”) * Win Quote 5: “Actually, that is pretty cool.” (From the episode “Hardcase Returns”) * Win Quote 6: “That was one messed up crew” (From the episode “Cruise Control”) * Win Quote 7: “Oh! That’s actually really nice” (From the episode “RC Turbo”) Princess Bean: * Win Quote 1: “One, Two, Me” (From the episode “A Princess, an Elf, and a Demon Walk Into a Bar”) * Win Quote 2: “I’m a good butcher” (From the episode “Faster Princess! Kill! Kill!) * Win Quote 3: “As ambassador, I have to remind you to not act like a caveman” (From the episode “Swamp and Circumstance”) * Win Quote 4: “Look at you. You’re just a coward like every other guy except that he over there, with his head in a bucket” (From the episode “Castle Party Massacre”) * Win Quote 5: “You know, I just realized something. You’re the reason I have a drinking problem” (From the episode “To Thine Own Elf Be True”) * Win Quote 6: “Now let’s see how fast we can forget it” (From the episode “For Whom The Pig Oinks”) * Win Quote 7: “You know perfectly well you can’t teach me a damn thing” (From the episode “The Dreamland Job”) Poppy: * Win Quote 1: “Trust me, you’re not ready” (From the episode “Hair-Jitsu”) * Win Quote 2: “Guys, does that sound like me at all?” (From the episode “Troll Playing Game”) * Win Quote 3: “Yes! That’s the affection I’m looking for!” (From the episode “Finn Cascade”) * Win Quote 4: “And while I’m very impressed with your tagsmanship, I’m afraid you’ve met your match” (From the episode “Freeze Tag”) * Win Quote 5: “Well, Trolls, I’m happy to announce that after a little rest, everyone is back to normal” (From the episode “Whimsy Wasps”) * Win Quote 6: “Well, then you learned a valuable lesson” (From the episode “Troll Rangers”) * Win Quote 7: “I know you’re not big on parties, but you’re gonna think this one is pretty awesome” (From the episode “Two Party System”) Branch: * Win Quote 1: “It’s like this holiday was designed just for me, The Prank Master” (From the episode: “Prank War”) * Win Quote 2: “Pah! I’m the most patient troll in the whole village” (From the episode: “Hair-Jitsu”) * Win Quote 3: “Sorry, Rules! They’re what makes this game great” (From the episode: “Troll Playing Game”) * Win Quote 4: “And you’re never gonna know. That’s the point” (From the episode: “Freeze Tag”) * Win Quote 5: “Yes! Yes! All right! record scratching” (From the episode: “Whimsy Wasps”) * Win Quote 6: “You guys have me all wrong. I like fun” (From the episode: “Fun Branch”) * Win Quote 7: “Oh, really? You’re not gonna help?” (From the episode: “Royal Review”) Takashi Shirogane: * Win Quote 1: “You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do” (From the episode “The Rise Of Voltron”) * Win Quote 2: “My name is Takashi Shirogane. I’m a paladin” (From the episode “Monsters & Mana”) * Win Quote 3: “We can’t risk losing the only allies we have in the war” (From the episode “Shiro’s Escape”) * Win Quote 4: “We’ve come too far to turn back now” (From the episode “The Blade of Marmora”) * Win Quote 5: “Okay. Let’s take a break” (From the episode “Some Assembly Required”) * Win Quote 6: “We can’t rush into everything. We have to think this through” (From the episode “Blood Duel”) * Win Quote 7: “Everyone should get some sleep” (From the episode “The Ark of Taujeer”) Keith: * Win Quote 1: “You want the job so badly? You can have it!” (From the episode “Red Paladin”) * Win Quote 2: “I’m sorry, I’ve just had a lot on my mind” (From the episode “The Blade of Marmora) * Win Quote 3: “What dream could be worse than that?” (From the episode “Shiro’s Escape”) * Win Quote 4: “No one’s commanding me. I’m doing it” (From the episode “Best Laid Plans”) * Win Quote 5: “Everyone seems to have forgotten that” (From the episode “Changing of the Guard”) * Win Quote 6: “I’m not saying I like the idea. I’m just thinking like a paladin (From the episode “The Black Paladin”) * Win Quote 7: “Do you know this for sure?, Or is this just a theory?“ (From the episode “Knights of Light, Part 2) King Julien: * Win Quote 1: “It’s just like my dream, only I don’t have my keytar. Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!” (From the episode “King Me”) * Win Quote 2: “Man, I hate diplomacy. Stupid diplomacy” (From the episode “Run for the Border”) * Win Quote 3: “You are not getting your allowance until you... read me a bedtime story” (From the episode “Dance Dance Resolution”) * Win Quote 4: “I’m so happy!” (From the episode “Daddy Julien”) * Win Quote 5: “Yes. Cake o’clock. Lovin’ it. (From the episode “The King Who Would Be King”) * Win Quote 6: “No practice needed. I’ve got mad skills” (From the episode “Election”) * Win Quote 7: “Well, that wasn’t so bad. Who’s hungry?” (From the episode “Fast Food Lemur Nation”) Bob The Tomato: * Win Quote 1: “This is perfect!” (From the episode “Takeasaurus”) * Win Quote 2: “I don’t think you realize how bad it is” (From the episode “Chef Larry”) * Win Quote 3: “I’m not just a... brace guy, I guess” (From the episode “Bob and the Awesome Frosting Machine”) * Win Quote 4: “Say, I do feel better” (From the episode “The Great Ice Cream Chase”) * Win Quote 5: “Oh boy! This is exhausting! I need a breather” (From the episode “Off the Rails”) * Win Quote 6: “I never thought of it that way. A bad attitude really is like having bad breath” (From the episode “Bob’s Bad Breath”) * Win Quote 7: “That’s enough for this tomato” (From the episode “The Painting”) Whiplash: * Win Quote 1: “Call a doctor. You’re all about to get a serious case of Whiplash!” (From the episode “Crazy Fast”) * Win Quote 2: “And you had your time!” (From the episode “Surf N Turf”) * Win Quote 3: “I should’ve known you’re behind this” (From the episode “Ace of Race”) * Win Quote 4: “I wish I’d-a told you that” (From the episode “Turbo Drift”) * Win Quote 5: “We can’t go chasing down every one of your crazy conspiracy theories” (From the episode “Ready, Set, Glow”) * Win Quote 6: “I get to lock a no-good cheat in jail, then it’s good to be the king” (From the episode “Breakneck’s Back”) * Win Quote 7: “Mmm! Now, this is the way to travel” (From the episode “African Queen”) Buddy Thunderstruck: * Win Quote 1: “Blame it on the thunder!” (From the episode “Buddy Double”) * Win Quote 2: “Cool! I heard you guys clapping for me before I even came in” (From the episode “Moneybags and his Monster”) * Win Quote 3: “If you’re gonna cry about it, let’s just pretend you won” (From the episode “Truck Stop Clerks”) * Win Quote 4: “Hoo Hoowee! You can really taste the monkey and that is horrible” (From the episode “Haters of the Lost Arcade”) * Win Quote 5: “Thank you and remember kids, do not attempt this stunt at home” (From the episode “Stunt Fever”) * Win Quote 6: “You are gross, Man!” (From the episode “Cannonballistic”) * Win Quote 7: “Hey! Anyone seen this winner?” (From the episode “Beaver Dam Fast Pizza”) Larry The Cucumber: * Win Quote 1: “Like I was saying, no one can stop me!” (From the episode “Sorry, We’re Closed Today”) * Win Quote 2: “Ah’ It’s not so bad” (From the episode “Bob and Larry Gettin’ Angry”) * Win Quote 3: “Ice cream for everyone!” (From the episode “The Great Ice Cream Chase”) * Win Quote 4: “Whoo-ee! I always love this part!” (From the episode “For the Honor of Larryboy”) * Win Quote 5: “You’re scared! I can tell!” (From the episode “Scaredy Cat Boot Camp”) * Win Quote 6: “I knew you’d see it my way” (From the episode “The Bob and Larry Show”) * Win Quote 7: “It’s fantastic. Oh!” (From the episode “Trading Places”) Voice Cast: Please Follow The Rules, And Be Nice To Me * Please Don’t Remove Any Of The Characters In The Roster. And In The Fighter Ballot, Or Delete The Page. It’s Just My Opinion, So Please Respect Mine, So Don’t Do It. * Any Of Your Favourite Animated Netflix Characters Not Here, Then Tell Me What Netflix Animated Characters You Want Next In The Comments Below (This Also Includes Anime Characters) Fantendo Version: Click here. https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Netflix_Animated_Heroes Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Bandai Namco Category:2020 Category:Netflix Category:Street Fighter X Tekken-Like Games